Rutynowa Kontrola
Wstęp: Chris: '''Witajcie, moi mili, w trzynastym odcinku Totalnej Porażki W Szkole! Poprzednio dużo się działo, zresztą jak zwykle... Ponieważ nikt nie mógł zastąpić Chefa w roli kucharza, oprócz Blaineley, to właśnie ona go zastąpiła! Nie szło jej najlepiej więc zamówiłem jakiegoś starego Japona, aby nauczył ją gotować. Abstrachując od tematu, zadaniem była Bitwa. Zasady były proste - kto zostanie zestrzelony, ten odpada! Jako ostatni "przeżyli" Harold i Leshawna. Oczywiście to Leshawna przyniosła zwycięstwo Drużynie Nauczycieli, a właściwie Harold, który dał jej wygrać, przez co odpadł na Ceremonii Eliminacji. W międzyczasie w kuchni, Blaineley musiała ćwiczyć gotowanie z tym Azjatą, ale nie dała rady, więc Chef wrócił! '''Chef: ''( krzyczy ) Ejj, Chris! Gdzie jest moja kolekcja osiemnastowiecznych Tiulu? '''Chris: '''Emm, musimy kończyć, widzimy się po przerwie w '''Totalnej Porażce: W Szkole'... Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather: 'Hmm, Noah i DJ zamienili się drużynami...W sumie to dobrze, ponieważ DJ cały czas płakał i robił z siebie ofiarę, a Noah jest mocnym zawodnikiem, jednak ma słabe osiągnięcią z poprzednich sezonów. Wszystko może się na razie wyrównać, ale postanowiłam, że zawiąże sojusz z Noah. '''Noah: '''Ach, wreszcie czuję się spełniony! Trafiłem do Nauczycieli, silnej i mocnej drużyny, a Uczniowie mogą smażyć się w piekle! '''DJ: '''Wreszcie chwila ciszy i spokoju...Dobrze, że zamienił się ze mną Noah, bo to on bardziej pasował do mojej dawnej drużyny. Jednak ich jest siedmiu, a nas tylko sześciu. Ale nic, spróbuję przynieść szczęście mojej nowej drużynie! Apartament Nauczycieli: ''( do Apartamentu wchodzi Noah ) 'Katie: '''Co, chcesz namieszać w naszej drużynie? '''Heather: '''Ech, zamknij się. Noah jest dobrym zawodnikiem, lepszym niż DJ. '''Noah: '''Cieszcie się, że tu jestem, albo zmienię zdanie i tego gorzko pożałujecie... '''Heather: '''Widzisz, Katie? Przestań się go czepiać! '''Leshawna: '''Słucham? To ty się wszystkich cały czas czepiasz! '''Courtney: '''To ty się wszystkich cały czas czepiasz, i nie dajesz jej odetchnąć! '''Leshawna: '''Grrr! '''Justin: '''Właśnie, nie czepiaj się jej tak! '''Courtney: '''Dzięki Justin ^^. '''Leshawna: '''A nie pamiętasz jak chciałaś wyrzucić Geoff'a z programu!? A nie pamiętasz jak przeczytałaś pamiętnik Gwen na oczach całego świata!? A nie pamiętasz jak stałaś za eliminacją Sadie!? '''Katie: '''COO?? '''Courtney: '''Cicho, ona Cię już podobno nie interesuje. '''Katie: '''Pff, to znaczy - co mnie ona obchodzi do diaska! '''Heather: '''A ty nie pamiętasz jak nas okłamałaś, aby spędzić dzień w SPA? '''Leshawna: '''Słuchaj! Załatwię Ci, abyś dzisiaj wyleciała! '''Trent: '''Moment, uspokójcie się! Heather narazie nie zrobiła nic złego! Owszem, było z nią trochę potyczek, ale to nie powód, żeby ją o wszystko oskarżać! '''Leshawna: '''Zaraz, czemu wszyscy są po stronie Heather, oprócz Katie i Noah. '''Noah: '''Ja na razie nie jestem po... '''Leshawna: '''Cicho bądź! A ty Heather - nie chcę na Ciebie patrzeć! '''Heather: '''To nie patrz... ''( Leshawna wychodzi ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Leshawna: '''Katie jest po mojej stronie. Trochę mnie wkurza, że próbuje być taka niezależna i niegrzeczna, ale mniejsza o to - muszę przeciągnąć Noah na moją stronę. Dopiero co tu przyszedł, jeszcze nie wie, jak u nas jest, ale ja sprawię, aby Heather cierpiała... '''Heather: '''Wiem, że Leshawna będzie próbowała przeciągnąć Noah na "jej stronę", ale ja zrobię to pierwsza. Ja i Courtney głosujemy właśnie na nią, spróbuje do tego przekonać Noah, ale nie wiem, co z Trentem i Justinem. Na razie owinęłam sobie Trenta wokół palca, przez ten głupi plan Courtney, ale mam jeszcze zamiar go w sobie rozkochać. Już nie widzi we mnie tego zła, co Leshawna, ale widać, że nadal jest niepewny swoich uczuć... ... Aa, a Courtney się zajmie Justinem, i sprawa z głowy ^^. Koza: '''DJ: '''Ach, dzieńdobry moi koledzy z drużyny! ''( Eva podnosi sztangi, Ezekiel dłubie w nosie, Lindsay się maluje ) ... 'Lindsay: '''Cześć, TJ! '''Eva: '''To jest DJ... '''Ezekiel: '''Mniejsza o to, gdzie jest Cody i Sierra? ''( nagle wszyscy zaczęli słyszeć krzyk Cody'ego, uciekającego przed Sierrą ) 'Cody: '''Aaaa, Aaaaa! '''Sierra: '''Ostani buzi! '''Cody: '''Nieheheheheeee..... ''( Cody potyka się o nogi Lindsay ) 'Lindsay: '''Auł, rozmazałam się! ''( Eva upuszcza sztangę na nogę Cody'ego ) 'Eva: '''Sorka, mięczaku! '''Cody: '''Aułuu... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''DJ: 'Łał, chyba nie będzie tak łatwo, jak myślałem... Apartament Nauczycieli: ( w Apartamencie siedzi Noah, do którego przychodzi Heather ) 'Heather: '''Cześć Noah! '''Noah: '''Umm, hej? '''Heather: '''Co się stało? Źle się czujesz? Na pewno pomoże ci zagłosowanie na Leshawnę na najbliższej eliminacji ^^. '''Noah: '''Czemu niby na nią mam głosować? '''Heather: '''Emm, bo wszystkich o wszystko oskarża? '''Noah: '''Ja jakoś nie słyszałem... '''Heather: '''Ale! '''Noah: '''Cicho, nie mam czasu po to, żeby go marnować... ''( wychodzi, Heather jest tym wyraźnie zdenerwowana ) Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Ech, nie sądziłam, że Noah jest taki podły! Tak bardzo chciał być w naszej drużynie, a teraz...A może on jest w układzie z Leshawną? Nie, nie ważne, muszę się postarać podczas dzisiejszego wyzwania, aby przeciągnąć go na moją stronę, i przy okazji zająć się Trentem. ... Eff, ten program to ciężka robota! Korytarz: '''Chris: ''( głośniki ) Wszystkich proszę o udanie się do gabinetu pielęgniarki! - dyrektor szkoł, Chris McLean! '''Katie: '''On to ma wymagania... ''( Trent i Heather idą w kierunku gabinetu pielęgniarki ulokowanego na ostatnim piętrze budynku ) Heather: 'Trent, chciałam Ci bardzo, ale to bardzo podziękować za to, że mnie wtedy tak broniłeś... '''Trent: '''Wiesz, nie ma za co...Po prostu nie zrobiłaś nic złego... '''Heather: '''Ale.. '''Trent: '''Co? '''Heather: '''Przemyślałeś to, i chcesz być ze mną? '''Trent: '''No....Emm...Na razie, możemy............................spróbować... '''Courtney: '''TAK! ... '''Courtney: '''Ups, sorki! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Courtney: '''TAK! Wreszcie mój plan się wypełnił! No, może nie w całości, ale w większej części! Ja wybroniłam Heather, a ona jest już z Trentem! Oj, ########### tego mocno pożałuje... '''Heather: '''Nareszcie udało mi się być z Trentem. Nie wiem, jak to się dalej potoczy, ale wiem, że jeśli Leshawna tu jest - nic nie będzie spokojne.... Gabinet Pielęgniarki: ''( DJ się przeraża na widok krwi ) 'DJ: 'Łaaaaaaa! Pokój Zwierzeń: 'DJ: '''Mówiłem już, że nie nawidzę widoku krwi? Ona przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.... :( Gabinet Pielęgniarki: '''Chris: '''Powitajcie naszą szkolną pieleginarkę. ''( wskazuje na Chefa ubranego w biały fartuszek i obcisłą sukienkę ) 'Heather: '''Tutaj będzie się odbywało wyzwanie? Trochę mało miejsca... '''Chris: '''Nie narzekaj....Tak jest lepiej! ''( Heather przewraca oczyma ) '''Chris: '''A dzisiejsze zadanie będzie się opierało na zawodzie pielęgniarki! '''Wszyscy: '''CO? '''Katie: '''Będziemy transmutować krew? ''( facepalm Courtney ) ''Courtney: Nie, głupia! 'Katie: '''Nie odzywaj się tak, bo to Tobie będą transputowali krew! '''Chris: '''Cicho, moje panny. Zostało 13 uczestników w 13 odcinku, koniec pierwszej połowy sezonu, i pierwszej połowy wyeliminowanych uczestników. Zaraz wyjaśnię zasady dzisiejszego wyzwania. Będzie w nim aż 6 rund! W każdej rundzie wyjdzie przedstawiciel Nauczycieli i przedstawiciel Uczniów. Jeden z przedstawicieli będzie musiał udawać, że stała mu się kontuzja, a przeciwnik będzie musiał na to coś zaradzić, i tak na zmianę. Jeśli diagnoza będzie dobra, punkt dla tej Drużyny! Na razie macie 2 minuty, aby przeczytać małą książeczkę zdrowia ( rzuca obu drużynom zakurzoną, zniszczoną książeczkę zdrowia )'' '''Heather: '''Khe, khe! Nie mogłeś jej przetrzeć! '''Chris: ''( zaprzecza kręcąc głową ) Ponieważ jest nierówna ilość uczestników w obu Drużynach, w Drużynie Nauczycieli ktoś nie będzie uczestniczył w wyzwaniu. Drużyna, która zdobędzie najwięcej punktów, wygrywa! Czas na obrady! '''Courtney: '''To co? Kto nie wychodzi? '''Justin: '''Jaa! Nie mogę mieć kontuzji, ze względu na moje ciało, po za tym nie mam ochoty na babranie się w bebechach. '''Courtney: '''Justin, TY!...Możesz nie wchodzić, jak chcesz! ^^ '''Katie: '''Ja wychodzę pierwsza, tak? '''Courtney: '''Niee, ty wychodzisz ostatnia! '''Heather: '''NIech Leshawna wejdzie pierwsza.W końcu to ona jest najlepsza z naszej drużyny... '''Leshawna: '''Ooo, przegrabiłaś sobie, mała! '''Heather: '''Aaaa! '''DJ: '''Emm, mogę nie wchodzić? '''Eva: '''Każdy musi wchodzić, ja będę pierwsza! '''Sierra: '''Ja chcę leczyć Cody'ego! '''Cody: '''A ja chcę wyleczyć Sierrę z miłości do mnie... '''Lindsay: '''Uuu, co my tu robimy! ... '''Eva: '''Lindsay może być ostatnia... '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Lekarzem będzie przedstawiciel Nauczycieli, a pacjentem - przedtawiciel uczniów! Zaczynamy za 3..2...1...i...! ''( Przedstawicielem Nauczycieli okazuje się być Noah, a przedstawicielem Uczniów - Cody ) Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather: 'Jako pierwszy wyszedł Noah, ponieważ jest madry, i takie tam... '''Cody: '''WRESZCIE chociaż na chwilę uwolniłem się od Sierry! Noah vs. Cody: '''Cody: '''Auu, moja noga! '''Noah: '''Co się stało? '''Cody: '''Moja noga mnie tak piecze! '''Noah: '''W którym miejscu? '''Cody: '''Tuu, w kolanie! '''Noah: '''Daj mi chwilkę. ''( puka go młotkiem po kolanie ) 'Cody: '''AUUUU! '''Sierra: '''Cody, bądź dzielny, dasz radę! '''Noah: '''Hmm, to mi wygląda na stłuczenie kolana. '''Cody: '''Auuu! ... '''Noah: '''Zaraz, to ty nie udajesz? '''Cody: '''NIE! Kiedy Sierra mnie goniła w kozie, potknąłem się, przez co Eva upuściła sztangę na moją nogę! '''Noah: '''Jeśli tak było, radzę ci położyć na kończynę zimny okłąd, ułożyć ją bliżej serca, aby ograniczyć podskórne krwawienie, i po upływie doby przyłożyć, ciepły, wilgotny kompres, który rozszerz naczynia krwionośne i ułatwi gojenie. ... '''Chris: '''Masz rację, przez co Drużyna Nauczycieli zdobywa pierwszy punkt! '''Nauczyciele: '''Juuuhuuuu! '''Chris: '''W takim razie teraz reprezentant Uczniów będzie lekarzem, a reprezentant Nauczycieli - pacjentem. Naradźcie się. '''Cody: '''Ej, zaraz, a co z moim zimnym kompresem! '''Katie: '''Dobra, teraz wchodzę ja, i dam im nieźle popalić! '''Heather: '''O Jezu... '''Leshawna: '''Przestaniesz być taka wredna!? '''Heather: '''Ty też? '''Courtney: '''Przestańcie się kłócić! Katie - możesz wejść jako następna. '''Katie: '''HA! Wiedziałam, że tak łątwo mi ulegniecie... '''DJ: '''To.. kto wchodzi teraz? '''Eva: '''Ja, mięczaku! '''DJ: '''Spokoooo! :( Pokój Zwierzeń: '''DJ: '''Nie wiem, jak ja wytrwam to zadanie... '''Heather: '''Ech, niech Katie już wejdźie jako następna, na razie nie mam czasu się z nią cackać, dopóki nie wywalę Leshawny, i nie przekonam do tego Noah... '''Lindsay: '''Eva jest straaaasznie agresywna. Nie wiem, może powinniśmy ją wywalić ? Eva vs. Katie: '''Heather: '''Pamiętasz co masz mówić, tak? '''Katie: '''Emm...Mniej więcej... '''Heather: '''Co, jak to mniej więcej!? '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy! '''Heather: '''Dobra, improwizuj! '''Eva: '''CO!? CO CI JEST!? '''Katie: '''Emm....Ooo, Tak strasznie boli mnie brzuch! ... '''Eva: 'Że co? 'Katie: '''Powiedziałam: Ooo, Tak strasznie boli mnie brzuch! I uciska, ała! '''Eva: '''No i co ja mam na to poradzić? '''Katie: '''Aułł! '''Eva: '''Eee.... '''DJ: '''Eva, postaraj się! '''Eva: '''Zamknij się! ... '''Eva: '''To co ja mam zrobić? '''Chris: '''To co, poddajesz się? ... '''Eva: '''Dobra, nie ma co ciągnąć... '''Chris: '''W takim razie Drużyna Nauczycieli zdobywa już drugi punkt! Oj, Uczniowie, coś się dzisiaj nie staracie...Mniejsza o to, wybierzcie, kto jako następny ma wyjść! '''DJ: '''Bez urazy, ale mogłaś się bardziej postarać... '''Eva: '''Coś do mnie mówiłeś!?? '''DJ: '''Aaaa! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''DJ: '''Ech, a może jednak niepotrzebnie zamieniałem się Drużynami...Ale w sumie niedługo będzie rozdzielenie (!), więc jeszcze jakoś wytrzymam... '''Heather: '''Ech, zdobyliśmy punkt tylko dlatego że Eva jest głupia, więc nie mogła rozpocznać, co dolegało Katie, ale ja też bym tego nie rozpoznała, bo improwizowała beznadziejnie... -,- Gabinet Pielęgniarki: ''( w czasie, gdy obie drużyny się naradzają, drzwi od gabientu otwiera Blaineley, która ręką wyciąga Chefa przed gabinet ) 'Chef: '''Aaaa, co ty robisz!? '''Blaineley: '''Więc po pierwsze - cieszę się, że wrociłeś, a po drugie - odnawiamy nasz plan? '''Chef: '''Emm, nie? Wtedy nic z tego nie wyszło, więc... '''Blaineley: '''Ale przecież mówiłeś, że... '''Chef: '''NIE! ''( zdenerwowany wchodzi do gabinetu ) ( Blaineley jest zła ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Chef: '''Nie chcę znowu wchodzić w jakiś słaby układ z Blaineley, który i tak nie wypali...Zaraz, a może.. '''Blaineley: '''Nie chcę nić mówić, ale Chef tego mocno pożałuje... Gabinet Pielęgniarki: '''Ezekiel: '''Kto idzie jako następny? '''DJ: '''Ja zrezygnuję..,. '''Sierra: '''Nie mogę się znowu rozstać z moim Cody'm! '''Ezekiel: '''Może w takim razie ja? '''DJ: '''Okej. '''Heather: '''Leshawna - ty idź jako nastepna. ^^ '''Leshawna: '''Czemu akurat ja? '''Heather: '''Bo tak ma być! '''Leshawna: '''Okej, pójdę, ale tylko dlatego, że nie chcę sie już z Tobą kłócić! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Skoro Leshawna będzie mogła sie teraz bawić w lekarza, ja poflirtuję trochę z Trentem, i porozmawiam z Noah. Gabinet Pielęgniarki: '''Heather: '''Noah... '''Noah: '''Daj mi spokój! '''Heather: '''Daj mi tylko chwilę. '''Noah: '''Ok.... '''Heather: '''Błagam Cię, nie widzisz jaka Leshawna jest wredna? '''Noah: '''No...niby tak, ale.... '''Heather: '''Co z tego! Zagłosuj na nią na najbliższej Eliminacji. '''Noah: '''Jeszcze to przemyślę... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''To proste. Zagłosuję albo na Heather, albo na Leshawnę...Albo na Katie, Justina...Sam nie wiem, się zobaczy... '''Heather: '''Teraz pora na załatwienie ''(XDDD ) Leshawny! 'Leshawna: '''To zadanie będzie banalne. Na Planie wygrałąm takiego typu zadanie i pojechałam do SPA, przez co....em, tego już nie będę wspominać... ;-; Leshawna vs. Ezekiel: '''Chris: '''Uwaga, zaczynamy za 3, 2, 1 i już! '''Leshawna: '''Co się stało, chłopcze ? :0 '''Ezekiel: '''Szkło mi si wbiło w nogę! '''Leshawna: '''Zaraz je wyciągne... ''( w międzyczasie gdy Leshawna bierze w rękę pensetę, czy coś takiego, Heather flirtujen z Trent'em ) 'Heather: '''Byłeś kiedyś u szkolnej pielęgniarki? '''Trent: '''Tak. Raz w pierwszej klasie tak mnie bolał brzuch, że zwymiotowałem w klasie, i mama mnie doebrała z gabinetu pielegniarki. '''Heather: '''Ależ ty jesteś mądry! '''Trent: '''Oj bez przesady... '''Heather: '''Mam najmądrzejszego chłopaka na świecie! ''( całuje go przez 10 sekund, Leshawna na nich patrzy ) 'Leshawna: '''COOOO?? '''Leshawna: '''Umm, umm, ja teraz mam...Umm... '''Chris: '''Droga Panno, pamietasz, co masz zrobić? '''Leshawna: '''Ja... '''Chris: '''Cóż, czas się skończył, więc Drużyna Uczniów zdobywa swój pierwszy punkt! '''Uczniowie: '''Woohooo! '''Heather: '''Coś ty zrobiła! '''Leshawna: '''A ty!? To przez Ciebie, bo pocałowałas Trenta! '''Heather: '''A co, przeszkadza Ci fakt, że jesteśmy razem? '''Leshawna: '''Hyy! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Leshawna: '''A więc Heather i Trent jednak sa razem! Ta żmija specjalnie go pocałowała na moich oczach, abym nie mogła wykonać zadania! Zaraz, przecież Courtney ją tak broni...ONE SĄ W UKŁADZIE! A co jeśli jest w nim też Justin, albo Trent? Niee, Justin jest za głupi, a Trent jest tym wyraźnie oniesmielony. Muszę przekonac Noah i Katie, aby głosowali na Heather! '''Heather: '''Zrobiłam to świadomie, żeby Leshawna przegrała, i wszystkon by było na nią. '''Trent: 'Łał...Jednak Heather, wbrew słowom Leshawny, jest miła. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Do tego w naszym pocałunku czułem coś, czego nigdy nie czułem, nawet z Gwen...Em, bez obrazy, Gwen!? ''( Chris wchyla głowę do Sklepiku ) ''Chris: Uuu, cała prawda tu wypływa! Która Drużyna wygra dzisiejsze zadanie, kto się będzie babrał w krwi? Tego dowiecie się tylko w... Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Gabinet Pielęgniarki: 'Leshawna: '''Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego... '''Heather: '''Nie mam czasu, wychodzę następna! '''Leshawna: '''Grr! '''Chris: '''I....zaczynamy! ''( Przedstawicielem Nauczycieli jest Heather, a Uczniów - Lindsay ) Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Błaaagam, ja i Lindsay? Chyba wiadomo kto wygra... Lindsay vs. Heather: '''Trent: '''Dasz radę, Heather! '''Leshawna: '''Ergh... '''Heather: '''Och, pani doktór, coś mi się stało ze stopą.... ... '''Lindsay: '''Niby co? '''Heather: '''Nie wiem, boli mnie! '''Lindsay: '''To idź do lekarza, Heather. :) '''Heather: '''Ale to ty jesteś lekarzem. ... '''Lindsay: '''Serio? '''Leshawna: '''Noah, radzę Ci zagłosować na Heather! '''Noah: '''Pod warunkiem, że... '''Leshawna: '''Emm, pod żadnym warunkiem? Jest zła i tyle. Radzę Ci to przemyśleć... '''Lindsay: '''To co? Mam ci nałozyć jakiś plaster? '''Chris: '''O Jezu, mam już dość tej żałosnej improwizacji, Drużyna Nauczycieli zdobywa swój trzeci punkt! '''Nauczyciele: '''Yeeee! '''Chris: '''Za chwilę przedostatnia runda! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Leshawna schrzaniła, a ja nie, przez co teraz mam większe przody! '''Leshawna: '''Noah jest sprytny. Nie wiem na kogo zagłousje, ale sądze, że raczej na Heather. Gabinet Pielegniarki: '''Ezekiel: '''Sierra, DJ. Któreś z was musi teraz wyjść. '''Sierra: '''Ja na pewno nie! Przecież nie mogę zostawić Cody'ego! '''Cody: '''Ech... '''DJ: '''Sierra, może jednak ty będziesz pierwsza? '''Sierra: '''No dobra, ale Cody - będę za tobą tęsknić! Pokoj Zwierzeń: '''Cody: '''Muszę jak najprędzej wywalić Sierrę! Na serio, tęskni za mną jak nie widzimy się raptem trzy minuty? TO JEST CHORE! Gabinet Pielęgniarki: '''Courtney: '''Czuję, że Uczniowie jako następną wystawią Sierrę, więc u nas może wejść Trent, a po nim będę ja, ponieważ mam plan, aby załatwić DJ'a... '''Trent: '''OK. '''Leshawna: Katie, na kogo będziesz głosowała na Eliminacji? Katie: 'Na Heather, a co? '''Leshawna: '''Em, nic... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Leshawna: '''TAK! Już 3 głosy na Heather! Został jeszcze tylko...Emm...Nikt? Ale nie ważne, i tak nie czuję się zagrożona. Trent vs. Sierra: '''Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! '''Sierra: '''Och, boli mnie brzuch! '''Trent: '''Co się stało? '''Sierra: '''To na pewno z miłości! '''Trent: '''Em, Chris, ja na prawdę nie wiem, czy brzuch może boleć z braku miłości... '''Chris: '''A przeczytałeś "Poradnik Młodego Doktora"? '''Trent: '''Em, nie? '''Chris: '''W takim razie trzeba było to zrobić! Drużyna Uczniów zdobywa kolejny punkt! '''Trent: '''CO!!? '''Chris: '''Wszystko się może jeszcze wyrównać...Więc oczywiste jest, że ostatnia walke stoczą ze sobą Courtney i DJ! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Courtney: '''DJ się strasznie boi krwi, więc specjalnie dla niego zrobiłam sztuczną krew i rozlałam ją sobie na rekę, aby wyglądąło to jak rana. Jestem mistrzynią charakteryzacji, do tego przyniose zwycięstwo mojej drużynie! '''DJ: '''Postanowiłem przełamać Swój lęk, i nie bać się, nawet jeśli będzie....dużo.....krwiii...Em, już się nie boje, hehe? DJ vs. Courtney: '''Chris: '''I ostateczną walkę czas...zacząć! '''DJ: '''Em, em...Co pani jest? '''Courtney: '''Trochę się skaleczyłam... ''( pokazuje DJ'owi swoją zakrwawioną rękę, z której spływają hektolitry (XD ) krwi ) 'DJ: '''AAAAA! '''Lindsay: '''Dasz radę, DJ, dalej! '''DJ: '''No...Ranę trzeba przemyć, nałożyć ''blablablablablabla ( nie chcę mi się tego wszystkiego pisać ) ''blablabla. ( zrobił wszystko, co przed chwilą powiedział )'' ... Chris: 'I Drużyna Uczniów wygrywa! '''Uczniowie: '''Juuhuuu! '''Chris: '''Czekajcie, przecież jest remis. No dobra, KOLEEEJNĄ ostateczną walkę stoczy ochotnik Nauczycieli i ochotnik Uczniów. Tylko ma to się odbyć szybko, już wystarczająco długo trwa ten odcinek! '''Courtney: '''Justin, zagłosujesz na Leshawnę na Eliminacji? '''Justin: '''Spoko, ona jest taka denerwujaca! '''Heather: '''Hmm, świetnie, a może teraz ty wyjdziesz? '''Justin: '''Ech, niestety, jeśli mam tak napisane w moim kontrakcie... '''Heather: '''Wow, nieźle władasz Justinem. '''Courtney: '''A ty Trentem! Niedługo nasz plan się wypełni! No a co z Noah? '''Heather: '''On to jest niezdecydowany...Nie wiem, ale i tak mamy przewagę w ilości głosów! '''Courtney: '''To dobrze...Leshawna wreszcie odpadnie... '''Heather: '''Noo, już dawno jej się to należało? '''Courtney: '''A tak w ogóle, to wydaje mi się, że Trent się czuje niezręcznie, będąc z Tobą w związku. '''Heather: '''Czy ja wiem. Trochę go onieśmielam, ale nie długo już nie będzie taki nieśmaiły... '''Chris: 'Świetnie, ochotnikiem Nauczycieli jest Justin, a ochotnikiem Uczniów jest... 'DJ: '''JA! '''Wszyscy: '''CO? '''DJ: '''Postanowiłem się pozbyć strachu! I wykorzystam Twoją technikę ze sztuczną krwią, Courtney... ''( Justin przełyka głośno ślinę ) 'Chris: '''W takim razie zaczynamy naszą ostateczą walkę, czyli... Justin vs. DJ: '''DJ: '''Panie doktorze, krew mi leci z ręki... '''Justin: '''O fuu, nie ma mowy! Poddaję się! ... '''Chris: '''Uciążliwi Uczniowie wygrywają! A Nauczyciele przegrali przez Justina...Jakie to smutne....Ale dzisiejsza eliminacja będzie pewnie wyjątkowo ciekawa! '''Heather: '''Z pewnością ciekawa, Leshawna. Z pewnością. '''Leshawna: '''Grrr.... Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Chris: '''To się porobiło! Heather jest z Trentem, kłóci się z Leshawną, obie chciały przekonać Noah do eliminacji na drugą! '''Heather i Leshawna: '''Hyyy! '''Chris: '''Do tego Justin kompletnie schrzanił, a miał łatwo... '''Justin: '''Jak sobie chcesz...Ja tą twarzą zarabiam MILIONY! '''Chris: '''Heh, a ja nie? No dobra, idźcie oddać głosy do Pokoju Zwierzeń... ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) 'Leshawna: '''Pa pa, Heather, i to ostatecznie! Za to, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłaś... '''Heather: '''Dowidzenia Leshawna, daj znać, jak Cie zaproszą na kolejny sezon! '''Noah: '''Na kogo by tu głosować? ''( w ręku trzyma legitymację Leshawny i Heather ) ''Na Heather, czy Leshawnę? Na Heather czy Leshawnę? Na Heather czy Leshawnę? Zaraz, wybór jest przecież chyba oczywisty... '''Katie: 'Żegnaj, Heather! 'Trent: '''Ech, skoro mi kazała... '''Justin: '''Sojusze z Courtney są dobre... '''Courtney: '''Sojusze ze mną są dobre, a ja głosuję na Leshawnę! ''( Ceremonia Eliminacji ) 'Chris: '''Ouch, ale ciekawe głosy! Hahaha, no nic, do następnego odcinka przechodzi... *Noah, chyba nie jest tak fajnie w tej drużynie, jak myślałeś ''( Noah wzrusza ramionami ) *Trent *Courtney i ostatnią bezpieczną jest *Katie! 'Chris: '''Justin, olewasz wyzwania ze względu na swoją nienaganną urodę. Czy aby trochę nie przesadzasz? '''Justin: '''Wcale że nie, bo... '''Chris: '''Cicho, łap lunchbox. '''Chris: '''No i zostałyście tylko wy dwie. Nareszcie dla jednej z was druga odpadnie. A z program żegna się Leshawna! '''Leshawna: '''Co? Ale jak to! Wybraliście Heather zamiast mnie! Nie wierzę w to, po prostu nie wierzę! '''Heather: '''Wkurzałaś wszystkich tym, że...właściwie to wszystkim wkurzałaś. '''Leshawna: '''Pamiętaj jeszcze, że będę w Podsumowaniu, gdzie będą zadawać mi różne pytania na rózne tematy...Może opowiem też parę miłych rzeczy o Tobie? '''Heather: '''Ech, zaprowadźcie ją lepiej na Parking.... Parking: '''Leshawna: '''Wszyscy pożałujecie! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Nie mogę , przecież...( Chris wpycha ją do Autobusu )'' '''Chris: '''Uff, wreszcie się jej pozbyliśmy. No cóż, minęła połowa Sezonu, odpadła połowa uczestników. Czy druga połowa sezonu będzie tak dobra jak pierwsza? Pewnie! Widzimy się niedługo w... '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Mógłbyś ocenić ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cieszysz się z eliminacji? Tak. ^^ Może być. Nie. ;-; Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole